Inlooking Memories
by KanaShinichiro
Summary: Sequel to Outlooking Memories. Will be much longer. Kyouya's cousin comes to visit, and meets the Host Club. How will Kyouya's cousin and Tamaki react? Haruhi wonders a lot. No pairings intended. T for tiny bit of language.
1. Kyouya's Cousin is from France! LE GASP

Sequel to Outlooking Memories. Read that first, okay? So you won't get totally confused with this...Anyway, this starts off with Kyouya, which I don't usually do...I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori.

* * *

"I'm home," the raven-haired megane boy called out as he entered his house. He had just recently returned from school, and was on his way to his room in the obviously large estate. 

"Ah, Kyouya," his sister Fuyumi called from the living room, "we have visitor today, why don't you come and say hello?" She urged him to come with her to the living room.

He sighed and said, "Fine," as he unwillingly followed her into the living room.

"Umm...," he heard a girl's voice. "Sorry if I'm disturbing you." She was bowing apologetically, apparently she noticed Kyouya's hesitation.

The girl had brown bob-cut hair, a little longer in the front, and wore square spectacles. She looked as if she wasn't in her 20s yet, but clearly not a high-schooler. If you looked closely, you could actually tell she looked like Kyouya.

"Not at all, Kanbe-san," Kyouya replied. 'Ah, I remember, this is my cousin, from my mother's side.'

"I haven't seen you in a long time, how have you been? How is Auntie doing?" Kyouya asked politely, sitting down on a couch next to her.

"Oh, my mother and I are fine. But Kyouya-kun, drop the honorifics, I'm not used to anyone calling me 'Kanbe-san'," she laughed nervously. "Call me Fumiko," she said, smiling at Kyouya.

He saw a red duffle bag seated on the floor next to her and asked, "I'm very sorry you had to take the bus, if you wanted, we could have gotten a chauffer for you," he told her.

"Oh, no, really, it wasn't a problem for me," she assured him, much to his surprise.

"I'll go get you some tea then," Fuyumi told them. "Thank you, Fuyumi-nee-san," Kyouya replied.

When she left, Fumiko blurted out, "Uwah, Kyouya-kun, you have a really big house. It's huge compared to mine in France," she bonked herself on the head playfully and laughed.

He smiled, "It's not the biggest one around, my idiot friend has an even bigger one..." He put his back to the couch.

Nothing but silence flowed through the room, as awkwardness threw itself right in the middle of them.

"Ano, would you like to meet them some time?" he finally asked her.

"Really? I'd love to meet my cousin's friends!" she replied happily.

He sighed a sigh of relief and said, "Okay, you can meet them tomorrow. For now, you can stay here at my house." He stood up as Fuyumi arrived with the tea.

"I have the tea--Oh Kyouya, where are you going, now?" she followed him with the tea set in her hands.

"I'm going to change. If you don't mind, I don't want to be in my uniform all night. Please excuse me..." he turned to Fumiko, "make yourself at home, Fumiko-san." He bowed and left.

When he was out of earshot, Fumiko giggled, which caused Fuyumi to look at her questioningly.

"Your brother's a little too polite." she told her.

Fuyumi sighed, "Yes, but what can I do?"

* * *

HOW'S THAT FOR YA, HUH???? Lol. I've been planning this out all day, but I still can't seem to get the words right.On to chapter 2!****

Omake!!!

Ano: Umm

Nee-san: Formal way of saying 'big sister' in Japanese


	2. Wear the Nekomimi, Haruhi!

Thanks to Liah Cauthon for the reviews LAWL. 2nd Chapter. This is longer than my other ones-I promise! -salutes-

* * *

**The Next Day**

"HARUHI! You have to get in this costume for the cosplay! Quick, put on the neko-mimi!" Tamaki grabbed Haruhi by the arm and attempted to put the cat ears on her. He himself was wearing cat ears, whiskers, and had a tail, which all matched his cat-like outfit splendidly.

Haruhi, on the other hand, refused to humiliate herself any longer, and tried to run away from the grasp of what was to be an unexplicable torture.

"Idon'twannaIdon'twannaIdon'twannaIdon'twannaIdon'twanna!!!!" she repeated.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, stop her from moving!" the King yelled to his, er, fellow cats.

"Yes, Tono!" they saluted, and wore cat-like outfits that matched each other's.

"Ah, hey--" Haruhi struggled as they grabbed her by the arms and forced her to sit on a chair, immobilizing her with a rope.

Out of their pockets, they grabbed an...ink pen. Their faces now had devlish evil little grins and they said in unison,"Okay Haruhiii...don't mooovveee..." in a sing-song way.

"HONEY-SEMPAI! MORI-SEMPAI! HELP ME!!!" she yelled.

"Gomene, Haru-chan, but I'm eating cake," Honey scarfed down a huge cake. And Mori stared at her, with a stare that said, 'If I have to wear this cat outfit, you do too.'

'C-crap,' Haruhi thought to herself as she awaited the COLD HARD ink pen to mark her face with whiskers.

One down...

Two down...

"Now for the other cheek!" Tamaki said, instructing the twins. "Now, Haruhi, I shall go get you your costume!" He laughed proudly as he walked to the dressing room, picking out what kind of outfit Haruhi should wear.

As soon as they had marked the 5th whisker half way, Kyouya entered...with a girl.

"What are you doing?" Kyouya asked bluntly as he stared at the twins and the tied-down Haruhi that had whiskers on her face. And they stared back. Except Haruhi who had tears on her eyes that just yelled 'KYOUYA YOU LIFESAVER'.

They stared much less at Kyouya but more at the girl behind him, who was covering her hand with her mouth, and holding her stomach, all the while having tears in her eyes as well. They could hear her trying to hold back her laughter but...

"GHYAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! THIS IS SERIOUSLY TOO FUNNY!!!," she lost control.

"Kyouya-sempai, wh-who's this?" Haruhi managed to speak out.

"This is my cousin from France, Fumiko Kanbe." He pointed to the crazy laughing girl who was now rolling on her back on the floor. She tried to stop herself and stood up, taking off her glasses and wiping her eyes. Then she bowed and said, "Hajemimashite, I am Fumiko Kanbe. It's nice to meet you, Kyouya-kun's friends."

'Fumiko? I've heard of that before...oh well,' Haruhi thought, "Ah...hajimemashite...," she began but was quickly interrupted by the twins, "Wow! So you're from France huh? Our Tono is from France too!" They got a little too...close to Fumiko.

"O-oh, is that so? I'd love to meet him," she hesitated, feeling overwhelmed, "and you are...?"

"We are the Hiitachiin brothers!" they yelled in unison. "I'm Hikaru!"

"And I'm Kaoru!"

"Alright, let's introduce the other members!" the twins pushed her unwillingly towards Haruhi and said, "this is Haruhi! And he's not a girl!," all the while smiling fiendishly.

"No. _Really?_" Haruhi asked them sarcastically, but not trying to be obvious. "Are these two scaring you, eto, Kanbe-san?"

"I-It's nice to meet you, and no, not at a--," Fumiko quickly said as the twins continued to bulldoze her to Mori and Honey.

"And these are our sempai! Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai! They're seniors!" the twins were a little too...hyperactive.

"Hajimemashite, Fumiko-san!" Honey said with cake in his mouth. "Nn," was Mori's usual greeting.

"Honey-sempai? You called her Fumiko-san, why didn't you give her a nickname?" the twins complained.

"Well, she's obviously older than us, right?" Honey-sempai replied, all the while eating another piece of cake.

"O-oh, thanks for noticing...?" she didn't know if she was supposed to take that as a compliment or not.

They didn't notice that Kyouya was already untying Haruhi who had 4 and a half whiskers on her cheeks.

"Arigato, sempai," Haruhi bent her arms as if to stretch. "Hn," Kyouya replied bluntly.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, please treat my cousin, our guest, with respect. She's visiting here for a month. Please do not cause her trouble..." Kyouya said, but it felt like a threat, considering the great amount of dark aura behind him.

"Thank you, Kyouya-kun, but, really, it would be okay..." Fumiko started. "Umm, so where is your, uhh, the king that you mentioned earlier? He is your best friend, right, Kyouya-kun?" She looked at Kyouya who seemed nervous.

"Ah, Tamaki-sempai is--," Haruhi started but was glomped by a blonde guy in a cat suit.

"HARUHI! I FOUND THE PERFECT OUTFIT FOR YOU!" He held a black long-sleeved collared t-shirt with a black blazer and black matching pants. In his other hand was black cat ears and a black tail. "SEE?ITMATCHESSOPERFECTLYWITHYOUR--HEYHIKARUKAORU!YOUDIDNOTFINISHHARUHI'SWHISKERS!HOWDAREYOU--"

"Ano, Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi interrupted him in the middle of his wild act. "We have a guest."

"Ah, and who would that be?" He smiled down at her from above her head.

"That would be my cousin, Tamaki," Kyouya answered for Haruhi, "Fumiko Kanbe."

Tamaki stared at the girl. "Fumiko?"

She stared back. "Tamaki?"

* * *

Ahem. I had trouble with the ending cus I didn't want to make it sound like they were overly sad or overly happy or anything. So I'll make a cliffhanger. Oh and Tamaki and Fumiko NEVER had any romantic feelings for each other. AND NEVER WILL. I'll explain it in later chapters. 

**Omake!**

******neko-mimi : cat ears**

******hajimemashite : nice to meet you, pleased to meet you**

******eto/ano : umm/uhh**

******domo : I'm grateful/Same here**

******gomene : sorry, I'm sorry**


	3. TANGERINES Have Nothing to do with this

"Ah," Haruhi suddenly blurted, "so you were the Fumiko-san Tamaki-sempai was talking about."

Kyouya looked at Haruhi questioningly. "He was talking about her?"

"Yeah, about his first friend."

"Explains everything."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"Wait," Fumiko interrupted, "Tamaki, you go here?"

"Yes, but why are you here, Fumiko?" he replied.

"Visiting my cousin, of course."

"Th-that's not what I meant," A sweatdrop made it's way on Tamaki's confused little head. Aww.

"Uwah! Who cares!" she glomped him in a millisecond, "I finally got to see you again!"

"Ah...huh...Thanks, but what about college?" he asked her, seemingly worried.

"Don't need to," she smiled. "What about you, how are you doing?"

"I'm fi- Wait!" he interrupted himself, "you're Kyouya's cousin?" Tamaki stared at both of them back and forth.

"You look alike," he finally said.

"Uhh, no duh, Tono, they're cousins," the twins spoke up in unison.

Haruhi looked at Kyouya who was watching them. 'He said "explains everything"...?' she thought to herself.

She found herself watching Tamaki and Fumiko, who were chatting away, only to be interrupted by the twins. Again.

Tamaki and Fumiko certainly had an aura about them. Like they were brother and sister...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"It seems that the ladies have arrived," Kyouya turned to the door, "Fumiko-san, if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Hai, sir," she saluted him playfully and made her way to a place where she could observe the hosts in action.

"Watch and learn, Fumiko!" Tamaki waved like he was about to go into battle.

Well, he was. But with fangirls. And no blood.

Fumiko thumbs-upped him, and watch with serious intent, as the swarm of girls flew in and designated their favorite hosts.

"Nee, nee, Haruhi-kun," a girl who designated Haruhi asked, "who's that pretty person over there?" She pointed to Fumiko.

"Ah, her? She's Kyouya-sempai's cousin, from France," Haruhi informed them.

"Uwah! A foreigner? Is she full French?" they itched for more about her.

"Uhh, since she's Kyouya-sempai's cousin, I wouldn't think that she's full French," Haruhi hesitated with the answers, "then again, I wouldn't know, since I just met her today." She laughed nervously.

Haruhi saw the tiny dissapointed looks on their faces. "Ano, if you want, you can go ask her yourself."

Their faces lit up, "Really?"

"Hai. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Arigato, Haruhi-kun!"

Haruhi watched them as they made their way over to Fumiko nervously, who was sitting P.E.-position style on a red couch near a window. They were nervous, but Fumiko was obviously good at talking to people, so they could talk easily to her more.

Before she knew it, more girls were surrounding her than Tamaki, which is quite unbelievable.

"H-huh?" Tamaki questioned at the sight of his friend being surrounded by girls, who was a girl herself.

"How did this happen?!" Tamaki asked his fellow Host Club members.

"Aww, Tono's jealous because his precious onee-san is being taken away from him," the twins poured salt on the wound.

"SHUT UP!" Tamaki yelled. They started bickering.

Mori and Honey seemed not at all affected by this, still drinking their tea and eating their cake. I swear, that boy's gonna get diabetes soon. Enough of my ranting, back to the story.

"I can't say I didn't expect this," Haruhi looked up at Kyouya talking, "Fumiko-san is very talented at making friends."

"Oh, is that so..." Haruhi glanced at Fumiko who looked back and waved. Haruhi smiled at her.

Fumiko glanced at Tamaki who was obviously having a fit because he didn't have any more customers, so she bent down real low and whispered to the other girls what to do.

Immediately, the girls flooded and glomped and hugged all of the Host Club members, as instructed by Fumiko.

"There, Tamaki," Fumiko grinned, "You can have them back."

Tamaki pouted, "You sound like a thief who gives in easily."

Then she did the ultimate stick-out-your-tongue-while-pulling-the-bottom-part-of-your-eye trick.

So the Host Club activities went by, and a few girls here and there would ask Fumiko a question or two, then proceed being hosted by their...hosts.

When nobody was talking to her, Fumiko would pay attention to the rustling and bustling and giggling of girls, which she seemed to enjoy, or take out a manga from her backpack, and read a couple pages before putting it back.

After all the girls left, except for Haruhi(who Fumiko doesn't know is a girl because she believed the twins) and Fumiko, they started to clean up the cake crumbs and whatnot.

When Haruhi saw this, she said, "O-oh, Kanbe-san, you really don't have to do this. This is sort of my job," while laughing nervously.

"No, Haruhi-san, I insist, I've been doing nothing all day, so I'd really like to help, and please drop the honorifics, Fumiko is fine," she smiled a genuine smile at Haruhi who kindly accepted the offer.

"Okay, eto, Fumiko-san."

After they finished cleaning up, they stayed behind with the other hosts, trying to take off their cat-like costumes.

* * *

I'm sorry. The ending sucks. I know. I had trouble coming up with stuff. In the next chapter, Kyouya and Haruhi will talk more. 


	4. Easily Amazed, eh?

"Uwah, I never knew you were in a Host Club, Kyouya-kun," Fumiko awed. They were still in the Host Club during after-school hours, cleaning up, and the like. 

"I wouldn't do it if I didn't get any merits, Fumiko-san," he smiled as he typed up the day's progress and desginations and stuff on his laptop. Fumiko giggled. "I never knew this much girls would actually--," she clamped her mouth shut. "Nevermind," Fumiko grinned inwardly. "You must be really popular, huh?" she planted herself on a table and it was just tall enough to let her swing her legs freely.

"Technically, ye--" Kyouya was interrupted by Tamaki...which isn't much of a surprise. "Why, of course!," Tamaki exclaimed, waving his arms and twirling in joy, "Our roles as hosts are to entertain and make these ladies happy! Why wouldn't we be popular?" Fumiko 'tee-heed' as she watched Tamaki exclaim some more, and Kyouya sweatdropping at the non-stopping gleeful host club king.

"Nee, nee, Fumiko-san!" the twins propped themselves beside her. "Eto...yes?" she wondered what they would do to her now. "Would you like to play a little game?" they fiendishly smiled and put their faces close to hers. "O-okay...sure, why not?" she couldn't help but say yes, anything to get this over with. 'Th-this might be a little fun, though...' Fumiko thought to herself.

"Yosh!" They hopped over in front of her and Hikaru and Kaoru clung together. "Let's play the...WHICH ONE IS HIKARU GAME!"

"Uh...Huh?" Fumiko obviously got confused and stared at them while hanging her head to the side.

The twins said in unison, "Find out which one of us is Hikaru!" while dancing around and swinging each other, so that almost nobody could see who was who. All the while wearing their ever-famous hats, they then asked, "Yosh, Fumiko-san! Which one of us is Hikaru?" One pointed to the other, "Him..." and the other pointed to the other, too, "or him?"

Fumiko sighed and giggled to herself. The twins stared, obviously confused at what she was doing. She had closed her eyes and fumbled with her fingers, muttering to herself every now and then with a "Yes, yes, that must be it..." and a "Nope, uhh, wait...huh...?" Then she jumped off the table and glared at them while putting her fists to her hips. She took a deep breath, held it in, and pointed...to the right twin. "YOU ARE...NOT HIKARU!," she yelled, then grinned at them.

And for a few seconds, they stared at her. Not just Hikaru and Kaoru, but even Tamaki and Kyouya, who managed to sneak a peek over his laptop. And when she had screamed her answer, even Mori and Honey looked at her, and Haruhi managed to listen while she sweeped the neverending pile of cake crumbs from the floor.

The twins took off their hats and looked at the floor for a few moments, looking heartbroken. Fumiko saw, and quickly withdrew her hand. "Uh-uhh, gomene--" she started, but...the twins snickered...then they just plain out burst into full-out laughter and holding their stomaches. "THAT'S...THAT'S..." Hikaru said, and continued by Kaoru, "...HILARIOUS!!"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you should not laugh at our guest!" Tamaki yelled at the twins, who were now rolling on the ground. Mori and Honey continued to their cake and tea, while Kyouya continued to do...whatever it was he did on his laptop. Haruhi sighed, and walked past them to a door, "Sorry for interrupting you, but I'm going to change now, if you don't mind. You guys didn't even let me change and made me clean up...," she muttered angrily.

"So...did I get it right?" Fumiko asked confusingly after the twins' outburst had finished. "Well..." the twins muttered in unison, getting up off the floor and wiping imaginary dust off their uniforms, "yeah you got it right." They winked and thumbed her up. "Yay!" Fumiko quickly gleamed.

Tamaki sighed and slumped on the chair next to Kyouya, looking annoyed. Kyouya glanced at him, finally giving in to Tamaki's little attempt at getting attention, closed his laptop, and asked nonchalantly, "What's wrong this time?" Tamaki, dismayed, pouted and replied with a blunt, "Nothing."

"Actually, Haruhi is the first one to win the game." Kaoru told Fumiko. "Yeah yeah, we were a little surprised at the time," Hikaru added. "O-oh, is that so?" Fumiko replied, "He must have great intuition then." She smiled humbly and pondered. The twins grinned slyly at each other and said, "Well, he is here on a scolarship you know. He's really smart." Great emphasis on the 'he'. "Wow, that's amazing!" Fumiko awed. The twins smirked.

"Nee, nee, Takashi! Fumiko-san is amazed easily isn't she?" Honey giggled as he scarfed down what was to be the gajillion-thed cake he ate that day. Mori answered with a "Hn," and sipped some tea.

* * *

Gomen for the long wait. TOO MUCH SCHOOL. 


End file.
